


The Moments After

by xMultiFandomsx



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Car Accidents, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Moving On, Other, Platonic Relationships, Sad and Happy, kim namjoon is a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMultiFandomsx/pseuds/xMultiFandomsx
Summary: A small tidbit of the moments after Namjoon's death and before he can finally move on~or~Namjoon passes away and finds himself stuck watching the boys until he can finally pass on.(I wrote this at 2:30am I'm sorry)





	The Moments After

**Author's Note:**

> This was written based on an Instagram post that I can no longer find but it was basically this plot and I liked the idea so I wrote it into a one-shot! Let me know if you like it and if you have any suggestions as to what I should write next :)

      Namjoon, to put it simply, was dead. He had died years ago in a car accident. He couldn’t remember much of his life while he was still alive but what he could remember was focused around the 6 boys in front of him. You see he had been a part of a male idol group called BTS. The group had become close in the months before debut, sneaking food to each other and working through awful schedules together. They had formed a bond that stayed strong and helped them get through their debut. Namjoon was always meant to be the leader, the other boys had been picked for him. Maybe that’s why they all got along because they all loved their leader.

      A short 2 years after their debut, tragedy struck. The boys were making their way home after another night of grueling dance practice when they were hit. Namjoon doesn’t remember much about the actual crash, just the bone-deep ache of exhaustion from their fourth 8-hour dance practice in a row and then a sharp pain in his chest. When he had opened his eyes again he was sitting in a chair next to a hospital bed. The other boys had been crying and when Jungkook moved, he could see himself lying motionless. It was a bit surreal to see one’s self not through a mirror or camera. He remembered being confused, not understanding what was happening. He could see the doctor mouthing words but couldn’t really hear him, it was like someone had stuck cotton balls in his ears. He could vaguely hear the man deliver his condolences and watched as Jin fell to his knees.

      The next few weeks were a hard adjustment. He quickly found out he couldn’t touch the boys and they couldn’t see or hear him. He imagined this was his own personal hell, forced to watch his best friends grieve his death. He saw Taehyung’s mental state decline and Jimin’s appetite disappear and Jin’s depression form and Yoongi’s anger lash out and Hoseok’s fake smiles and Jungkook revert to his introverted teenager state and it broke him. He wanted to scream or cry or both just watching them. He watched them fight, tear each other apart, and then rebuild. Eventually, he saw them pick up the pieces of their heart and continue on. Yoongi, of all people, forced them to fight on. He rounded them all up in the living room one day and told them, although he couldn’t hear it all he got the gist of it, “to grow the hell up and get their lives on order because this isn’t want Namjoon would have wanted!” And he was right. Namjoon wanted them to be happy again, performing again.

      They performed again alright. It seemed to happen overnight, it came as quickly as his death did. One day they were a 6-boy band that no one really knew and the next they were selling out stadiums. It took them a few years but once they started running their feet never stopped. Namjoon liked to watch them, make sure they weren’t grieving (of course they still were), and he was proud to see them grow.

      Jungkook had purchased a box set of all the FRIENDS seasons and started watching them, much to Namjoon’s chagrin. The kid had remembered the silly story of how he had learned English himself. He was a quick learner too, started to grasp the language and soon became nearly fluent. He watched Taehyung deal with his death and learn to use his pain to comfort others. He saw the big heart the boy had and how much love he had to give. He watched him buy his dog, this cute Pomeranian thing named Yeontan. He watched Jimin grow to love his body, to embrace his cherub cheeks and small hands. He watched him learn to puff out his chest and take pride in the things he accomplished. Some days Namjoon swore he could see a tattoo resembling the temporary one from an old era of theirs together peeking out from underneath his shirt, he smiled. He watched Hoseok start to accept the fact that he doesn’t always need to smile. Saw him turn towards Yoongi in his moments of darkness. Namjoon was glad he found someone to lean on, even if it wasn’t him. He watched Yoongi open up, smile more. He could see the man letting go of the darkness inside and embracing the warmth surrounding him. He watched him compose new music, better music. He even laughed when the older got a doorbell for his studio and pretended to get annoyed when the kids would ring it incessantly until he opened it. But Namjoon saw the older smile once the kids left. He watched Jin let go, give up control. He smiled seeing the man more carefree and vibrant. He would never tell anyone, not that he could anyway, but sometimes he laughed at Jin’s ridiculous jokes.

      He saw them go through good days and bad days all without being able to help. He saw them breakdown, overexert themselves, even fight, but he never saw them give up hope. He could see they cherished every moment they had with ARMY and cried when he realized that he would never get those moments. But he also cried when they won their first award without him, so you could say he was just an emotional guy.

      Somewhere along the way, he realized this was not hell for him, it wasn’t heaven either. He felt like he was waiting for something. Like he was always holding his breath. At some point he just knew he was waiting for them to heal, he couldn’t move on without knowing they would be okay. He loved them too much to just leave them. So there he sat: through every argument, tear fest, win and loss, every concert and award show he was there. He was a shadow, a protector. The bulletproof vest for his boy scouts, the shield. He wished for one last moment with them but he was grateful for the ones he already had.

      After a few years, that moment came. He didn’t know how he knew but he did. The boys were on stage, so was he but he was sitting off to the side like always, playing. They were doing some dumb act where when Jin sang this high note he would bend over. However, he started getting more and more dramatic with it each concert and the boys were more than happy to play along. On this particular concert, they lifted Jin onto Yoongi’s back as the rest held parts of the oldest. None of them could stop laughing. Namjoon sat off to the side smiling softly, “Yeah they’ll be okay” He said out loud and for a moment Jungkook looked back, eyes wide. Namjoon quickly wondered if he could see him but just as quickly the boy turned back around and he sighed. It was time for him to go.

“Guys I swear I heard him!” Jungkook whined. Jin just laughed and shook his head, that boy will age him, he thought.

“Trust me, kid, he’s always been there with us. Whether we wanted him or not,” Yoongi smiled.

“But he said, ‘we’ll be okay’ what does that mean?” Jungkook was not letting this go.

“It means just that, we’re going to be okay.” Taehyung sighed.

“I just hope he didn’t see me get that tattoo, man I cried so much,” Jimin joked. Jungkook punched his friend.

“Come on, let’s get back to the hotel. This world tour won’t finish itself!” Jin laughed as the managers herded them into the waiting vans.


End file.
